Of riceballs and shinigami
by G'hasha
Summary: The shinigami are doing the most important work in the underworld. They're also horribly underpaid, but at least they have interesting "lives". Let's see our favorite shinigami's next adventure. fruits basket x yami no matsuei.
1. Highschool assignment

I do not own fruits basket or yami no matsuei.

Highschool assignment

If there was one thing that Hisoka hated in this damned afterlife - it was highschool assignments. That is how he called all the cases in which he and his brain - damaged partner were sent to investigate something that required them to blend in some highschool. Tzuzuki would pretend to be a substitute teacher (he even once posed as a priest in a catholic school), and he, for lack of other options, would become a studant.

Needless to say, Hisoka wasn't in the best of moods right now, for he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, behind a desk with a missing leg, next to a group of girls who were srarring at him and gigling, listening to Tzuzuki's endless chatter about world war one. Yup. Highschool assignment.

He looked around the classroom in hopes to find something at least remotly relevent to the case, so he could get his mind of the annoing situation he was in. Ignoring the dangerous sparks in some of the girls (and boys!) eyes, he glanced a little farther, studying the studants faces, and trying to sense the surface of their feelings. What he found out made him even more annoyed and slightly... nervous. This class could get a Guinness award for the amount of wirdous per square meter!

For instance: in the right corner of the class, by the window, sat an orange haired kid, with a vary sour expression and a living, purring kitten on his head. One didn't need any special empathic powers to see that the red head was fuming with anger. There was someting weird in him, something that made Hisoka's eye twich a bit, but he decided not to dwell on it and continew the scan.

Behind Hisoka, rocking on the chair (which made horrible screaching noises), sat a blond girl with a smug expression on her face and a metal pipe held in her left hand.

The weirdest of them all, though, was a dark haired girl, in the back of the classroom, who's feelings he just couldn't sense. After scaning the whall class, and finding something like a blind spot in her area, he tryed harder, now focusing his power diractly at her. It didn't work. it felt as if he was mentaly smashing his forhead on a wall (only mentaly, thank god). It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation. He felt excactly the same when he was trying to sense tzuzuki's or Tatsumi's feelings. It was... dark.

"better tell Tzuzuki about this", he thought as he looked at his watch.

"If it's not relevent to the case, i'm eating Watari's owl!"


	2. First encounters

I don't own anything.

First encounters

And finaly, the bell rang. Hisoka pretended to search for something around his sit, so the fact that he's staying in recess to talk to the new history teacher wouldn't look suspicious (what's the harm in doing that, you may ask, but Hisoka was a very hard working shinigami and took his job seriously, paying attention to every little detail. Slowly, studants began to float out of the classroom. first came out the tough looking blond who sat behind him, dragging the dark haired girl and another one, followed by some girls with murderous looks on their faces. Then a huge group of boys (Hisoka blushed when when one of them blew a kiss at him - damnit! What's wrong with the youth today?). And then - oh, this jaust wasn't his day! - another boy had departed from the group, and came to his desk.

"Hello, - said the boy with a kind smile, - I am souma yuki, head of the student counsil here. You're... - here he looked at his papers, - Kurasaki Hisoka, right? We figured in the counsil that you need someone to show you around, and i volunteered to do it (actualy, he just pulled the shortest straw, but he was smart enough not to mention it). Would you like to come with me?"

Hisoka opened his mouth to refuse, took a glance at tzuzuki, who was wiping the blackboard with his sleeve, and decided that taking a tour of the building and getting to know some people wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sure, Souma kun, i'd love that, - the empath smiled back and got up... only to sit down again, feeling utterly shocked. He was striked by the boy's unusual appearence. His hair was grey, something that was rare, but did exist. His eyes, however... the eye color... he knew only one person (he couldn't even say it was a "living" person) who had such eye color. But more, much more than that, the reason that made him miss a few heartbeats and stare in shock at the student in front of him was something... he just couldn't put his finger own. It wasn't the obvious, almost overwelming darkness he felt earlier from the black haired girl. No... that was something more deep, more... more... ahh! He just couldn't figure it out.

"Ku... Kurosaki kun, are you ok? - worried amethist eyes stared at him, forcing him to get back to reality.

"Hi... i mean Kurosaki, are you feeling ill? Do you need me to walk you to the nurses office? - eyes of the same amethist color, only much older and wiser now stared at him as well.

"I... there is no need for that, - Hisoka replied, suddenly feeling extrrimly angry at himself for showing his wikness like that, - thank you, Tzuzuki sensei. Souma kun, are we going now?"

"This case is getting weirder by the minute," he thought to himself, walking out of the classroom, leaving a very worried Tzuzuki behind.

"As much extraordinary as this guy and the other girl may be, i don't have the slightest clue of how any of this connects to those murders. If there even is any relevence".


	3. In past tense

In case you forgot - still don't own it!

In past tense

two days ago

Today was the first day of spring. No, it wasn't the first of march. March the first, for anything, was just another grey and rainy day, excactly the same as february 28'th or march 2'nd.

It was the third of april today, and the spring, that for a whole month refused to come, spilled itself over tokyo with it's full might. It was as if some kind spirit was trying to compensate on all those dull and grey rainy days: birds were singing, flowers were blooming, a few drops, the remains of last night's rain, were dripping from the trees. The the sun was shining so warmly... Iven in Meifu that warmth was felt.

The sun, or rather, the white orb in the sky that was suposed to resemble a sun, had changed into a warmer, slightlygolden color. The sakuras had turned even pinker, and the birds... Well, there were no birds here... But if there were, they sure as hell would have been singing.

It was one of this days when sitting in the office, doing paperwork seemed like a sin. Tzuzuki was soundly asleep, Watari was feeding to his owl the remains of a failed experiment, and even Hisoka and Tatsumi, who usualy took work serious, were secretly counting the minutes till lunch. Each one of them had his own plans of spending the coming evening. Plans that were completly ruind by the sound of an opening door and horrifying words:

"Quit fooling around, get to my office, we got buisnes."

OoOoOo

"Oh well, it's back to work!"

"Damnit! I just got the coolest idea..."

"Of how to spend more of our department money on one of you're..."

"No! Don't make me wear a dress!"

"will someone wake Tzuzuki up?"

OoOoOo

Five minutes later, a company of five (dead) people and two (bird gods) chikens were sitting in the chif's darkened office, looking at pictures of corpses. So much for the first day of spring.

"So far twelve people were murdered. All live in Tokyo. The eyes of every victime were... removed... and replaced by doll eyes. No other connections between the victims. Almost seemes as if the murderer made an affort not to make a pattern. Except for the eyes, that is."

"Muraki... -- a low wisper, too quiet too tell who's.

"Yes, it does seem like one of his little games, -- the chiff continued, -- the only thing we did find out... he lined the bodys in a specific way. The eyes of each victim were looking at the diration of the next murder. We believe he is leading us. "

"To one of his traps. How very much like him."

"Of course, Kurosaki kun, that's obvious..."

"Too obvious, -- Tzuzuki, who up till then seemed to be preocupied witha piece of cake (a very cheap cake - Tatsumi won't have it otherway), looked up now. -- That's not like him. He plays more delicatly. No... he is trying to tell us something."

"So you're saying we should go to the diraction of the last death glare and just walk into one of his..."

"Yes, Hisoka. We should, and we would. What choice do we have?"

Hisoka's eyes seemed to burn with green fire while he stared at his partner. And they met with cold and hard purple ice. It made him nervous when Tzuzuki was so serious. He hated to admit it, but he much prefered Tzuzuki the clown.

XxXxXx

Author's rants:

This capter is a little longer... I just can't seem to be able to write long chapters... oh well, that just means there will be a lot of short ones...

I got my first review, which is totaly cool...

Anyway, it was a crazy week. I had my finals in biology, russian and english. At least tomorrow i'll have the day off...

Well, that's all the rantings i got.


	4. Family matters

Not mine! (disclaimers are annoing!)

family matters

"There you are!"

Unable to contain his surprise, Hisoka jumped a little and looked at his companion, who seemed completely unfazed. The speaker (or more accurately - the shouter) was the orange haired kid he saw earlier in class. Assuming that the words weren't directed at him, the empath looked questionably at his purple eyed tour guide, who said in a cold tone:

"I see you decided to come back. And to think i got all my hopes up. Thought that maybe you found yourself some nice and cozy cave to live in..."

"Don't talk to me like that, girly-boy! You wanna fight, do it with you're fists!"

"I am not going to fight with you."

"What? The rat's afraid?"

"When was i ever afraid of you, stupid cat? I simply don't think that by spilling you're blood in front of the new student i'll show our school in a positive light."

Completely occupied by their bickering, the two students didn't notice the green eyed boy standing next to them, his head moving left and right as if he was watching a tennis game.

"Who are those people... What are they? Why... What is..."

As much as he tried, Hisoka just couldn't recollect his thoughts. The only thing he got for sure from the dark auras surrounding them was hatred. No, again, it was deeper than the obvious anger and frustration he could feel on the surface. It came from some place deep within them, something primal, almost on the instinct level.

Shaking his head to gain a little composure, he decided to brake the odd fight before things get more physical.

"Umm... Souma kun, don't you think we should go on before brake is over?"

"Of course, -- the gray haired youth now turned his head to him, -- please forgive the interruption. Kyo over there is known for showing up when he is less needed."

"Heh... And who's the other girly boy, rat? You'r new boyf..."

A moment later, the orange haired kid named Kyo was lying motionless on the floor. Hisoka looked at Yuki with astonishment. He didn't look strong at all, and yet it took nothing for him to beat the crap out of this Kyo guy in one single blow.

"Very impressive, Souma kun. -- Said a quiet, amused voice behind them, making the two boys freeze in their places. --However, i am sure you don't want to leave your cousin bleeding on the floor. You and your friend can bring him into my office."

Hisoka's face, pale as it is from the stressful day, was now as white as the wall behind him. Slowly, he turned around to face a man in a white robe standing in front a door marked "school doctor".

"Ah, Kurosaki kun, long time no seen. You change schools quite frequently, i've noticed."

"Muraki..!"

XxXxXx

Ahhh! the tension! hmm... Yuki hit Kyo right in front of the doctor's office.. how considerateof him..

**Tokitsunedemon:** thanx for the support. Btw, i wrote that chapter instead of studying for my finals in math, so if i fail - it'll be on your concience ;)


	5. In past tense 2

Sometimes i dream i own it... then reality kicks in...

In past tense – 2

two and a half months ago...

Dr. Muraki Kazutaka took a sip of his drink and smiled at his companion, pretending to be listening. He hated oficial parties. Anything that has the word oficial in it was boring by definition, and official parties in the medical community... Muraki mentally signed. His respectfull colleage was chatering about golf for twenty minutes now, and there was nothing to do exept of picturing tzuzuki in nun costume and hope time didn't stop completly.

"Ah, Muraki san, let me introduce you to someone", the old profesor he was talking to turned, pointing at a dark haired young man. "A former student of mine, a very promising one too. His work was incredible, yet he threw it all away to become his family's privet phisician, or something of that sort. Come, come, i want you to talk some sense into him. You young people never listen to us old people... Ah, souma san!"

All that profesor Barey (for that was the name of the old golf loving professor) said very fast, while dragging a slightly confused Muraki after him.

Few moments later a still confused Muraki was staring at his silent young colleage, who seemed completly oblivious to the existing of the party.

"Ehm, Souma san, i presume?"

The doctor looked in surprise. He seemed to be pulled away from deep and clearly unpleasent thoughts.

"So", the silver haired vilain thought with a smile, "Doctor Souma Hatori... This evening may not be such a waste of time after all".


	6. First hints

Like someone will sue me if i wont write it...

First hints

"tzuzuki"!

The taller man, who up to this moment stood by the window and stared at some point in the distance, turned to him and signed with relief.

"Hisoka, what took you so long? Why didn't you come to class, i was-"

"Tzuzuki, it's important-"

"Worried something happened! You always get in to trouble when you're-"

"It's Muraki!"

A tense silence followed the empath's proclamation. The only sounds that could be heard in the classroom were a lonely fly, buzzing and constantly hitting the closed window while trying to get out, and Tzuzuki, scratching the blackboard with a fingernail.

"Poor fly..." the weird thought appeared somewhere deep in his mind. And aloud he said:

"And you get into trouble in much higher frequency then i..."

"Well, we new he'd be here", the older shinigami stopped vandalizing the school property and put his hands in his pockets. "The question was only where and when. What happened"?

"A... me and a... classmate were walking down the hall when he got into a fight... right in front of the doctors office".

"I see... so he's down to his old techniques... But how come his name didn't appear in the school staff list"?

"Who knows, he has his methods. Anyway, while he was treating a wounded student he asked if i still have problems with my condition... ", Hisoka couldn't find anything interesting to stare at, so he stared at the unlucky fly.

"Don't know what exactly he meant, the curse or the fact that i'm dead... anyway, he's responsible for both", he added bitterly.

Tzuzuki only looked at him and bit his lip.

"And after they all got out, he said – there are some curses far scarier then yours"!..

"A hint"?

"I think so", the young shinigami finally tore his eyes from the noisy insect and looked at his partner.

"Anyway, theres certainly something suspicious going on here... starting with two students from this class... do you have access to all student files?"

"yes, who are they"?

"Check Souma Yuki and Souma Kyo, and better do it today".

"Did you sense something about them"?

"I did... i can't even describe it, but believe me, this case is connected to them somehow".

"Souma... are they brothers"?

"Cousins, i think..."

"Well", Tzuzuki smiled the most confident smile he had in his collection (he always thought that Hisoka could use a little confidence), "We should get going student and a teacher staying in class almost an hour after the end of school day... just a little suspicious".

Hisoka blushed and turned away.

"We shouldn't get out together", he said, still looking to the other direction. "You go now, and i'll join you in an hour".

"but..."

"Look, I'm on cleaning duty anyway"!

"But Muraki..."

"He left earlier".

"Well, ok then, I'll see you at the hotel".

The empath signed as the door closed behind him. He reached for the broom closet, then remembered something he wanted to do throughout the whole conversation. With a strange light feeling he opened the window, smiled, and closed it again.

xXx

Sorry for the delay. i had my finals in biology and this time i had to siriously study.. on the 20 i'm going to the army, btw :(((

To Moonlit Memories- you're right. What was i thinking of?


End file.
